Amistad, amor y otras cosas
by Lady Lunera
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que se ha ido, y en la UAC, ha habido algunos cambios, y más que habrá a partir de ahora...
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Llevo tiempo desaparecida, parece que me ha vuelto la inspiración, jejeje. Después de terminar la octava temporada, me he dado cuenta, de lo que me gusta Blake (no tanto cómo Emily, por supuesto), así que esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido. Este fic está ubicado pasada la octava temporada, pero tenéis que tener en cuenta dos cosas: Strauss sigue viva y el Replicador nunca existió. Y después de tanto rollo, aquí va el fic. ¡Disfrutad!

Capítulo 1

Álex levantó la vista del archivo que estaba leyendo y suspiró. Pensó en el último año. Estaba en la UAC, dónde siempre había deseado estar, y dónde tanto le había costado llegar. Míró a su alrededor en la oficina, estaba sola. Reid y Morgan estaban con García en su guarida, así que tenia un rato para pensar sin ser molestada.

Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos, Pensó en sus compañeros. La habían acogido con los brazos abiertos, no tuvo ningún problema en integrarse, pero ella se dio cuenta enseguida de dos cosas: que su equipo no era feliz (y no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo que hacían), y que no era ELLA. Todos la echaban de menos a rabiar, aunque nunca se lo habían dicho claramente, y no lo reconocerían si lo preguntara. Para ellos, Emily era una tabla salvadora, una piedra angular, alguien con quién contar a cualquier momento y a cualquier hora. Sabía, sin haberlos conocido antes, que todos habían cambiado un poco desde que Emily se había ido a Londres un año atrás. JJ necesitaba a su mejor amiga, ya no tenía a quién contarle sus secretos o problemas y a quién pedirle un abrazo cuando lo necesitaba, a pesar de lo solícita que estaba García para ello. Morgan había perdido a su hermana, la complicidad que tenía con Emily ya no la tenía con nadie más. Lo de Reid era mucho más triste, sabía que la necesitaba mucho más que ninguno. Spencer perdió a Maeve, la mujer que más había querido hasta ahora, y necesitaba a Emily. Álex sabía que ella lo llamaba casi todos los días, porque había oído cómo JJ se lo contaba a Morgan, y eso la alegraba. Hacía tiempo que se conocían, pero sabía que nunca llegaría a tener con él la confianza que tenía con Emily. García se había quedado huérfana de nuevo, era pura alegría, pero le faltaba la chispa que tenía cuando estaba su amiga. Rossi había perdido a la hija que nunca tuvo y a la que tanto quería, y a pesar de saber dónde estaba le costaba seguir sin ella.

Y Hotch...Hotch era un caso aparte. Desde que Beth lo había dejado hacía ocho meses, ya no era el mismo. La marcha de Emily lo había cambiado, pero eso lo habia terminado de cambiar. Blake sabía por el resto que Hotch era siempre un hombre serio, pero desde lo de Beth, se había vuelto más taciturno, más serio si cabe y eso se había acentuado. Incluso Emily conseguía a veces sacarlo de su cascarón, según le habían contado, pero desde su partida, se había encerrado cada vez más en sí mismo. No había sido un buen año para nadie. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, Blake sorprendía a Hotch sonriendo para sí mismo, como si hubiera algo que le estuviera haciendo por fin feliz.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó la risa de García, y vio a los cuatro acercándose a ella.

-Hey Blake, Hotch nos ha dicho que vayamos a la sala de reuniones -dijo JJ mirando su teléfono.

-¿Tenemos un caso? -preguntó e lla levantándose y siguiendo a sus compañeros.

-No, sólo ha dicho que vengamos aquí -contestó Rossi entrando detrás de ellos.

-A lo mejor tiene que ver con la morena con la que está hablando en su despacho.

-¿Qué morena Blake? -se interesó Morgan incorporándose en la silla y apoyándose en la mesa.

-No lo sé. Me levanté por un café un momento, y al volver, la vi sentada en el sofá. Estaba de espaldas, y de todas formas, Hotch ha cerrado las persianas -Blake sintió la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella.

-¿Creéis que será Beth? -García parecía emocionada.

-No lo creo, ¿por qué nos iba a reunir Hotch a todos si fuera algo relacionado con Beth? -respondió JJ paseándose por la habitación-. Aunque por otra parte, últimamente, parece diferente ¿no os habéis fijado? Cómo si hubiera algo...

-Dejemos de especular, y esperar a ver qué nos tiene que contar Aaron -Rossi interrumpió a JJ.

En ese momento, como si los hubiera oído, Hotch entró en la habitación.

-Muy bien, veo que estamos todos. Sé que os estáis preguntando porqué os he reunido. Este equipo siempre ha funcionado muy bien, a pesar de todas la dificultades, de todas las trabas que nos han puesto, de los nuevos fichajes -miró a Blake-. y de los que ya no están, somos uno de los mejores equipos del FBI. Lo dicen nuestro número de casos resueltos y las altas esferas, y cada uno de nosotros deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos de eso -paseó su mirada por cada uno de ellos -. por eso quiero que eso no cambie nunca -Sin decir nada más, se acercó a la puerta, e hizo una seña a alguien para que entrara.

Emily entró sonriendo, y después de la sorpresa inicial, JJ y García saltaron de su sitio y se abalanzaron hacia su amiga. Después fue el turno de Reid y Morgan, y David abrazó finalmente a su hija perdida. Blake observaba apartada cómo su equipo saludaba al miembro perdido, y cómo sin quererlo, la invadía un profundo desasosiego.

-Hola, soy Emily Prentiss -ella se acercó una vez que todos la dejaron respirar.

-Álex Blake, encantada de conocerte, por fin -sonrió extendiendo la mano.

-Igualmente Álex -Emily le estrechó la mano y sonrió a su vez.

García volvió a recuperar a su amiga y la sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí Em? ¿cúanto te quedas?

-Eso lo responde Hotch -Emily miró a Hotch, sentado a su lado, y sonrió.

-He hablado con Strauss y está de acuerdo, Emily se queda, vuelve al equipo.

JJ y García gritaron de alegría, pero Blake palideció.

-¿Seremos ocho? O...-no se atrevía a poner en palabras lo que estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes Blake, te quedas en el equipo -la tranquilizó Hotch.

-¿Sigues haciendo eso? -Emily sonrió mirando a Hotch. Todos los miraban a ellos.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Se llama Álex ¿no? No la llames por el apellido, resulta irritante a veces ¿sabes?

-Está bien, intentaré corregirme, agente Prentiss -respondió Hotch sonriéndole.

Todos estaban impresionados. Nunca habían visto a Hotch interartuar así con nadie, ni antes ni después de que se fuera Emily, y eso era realmente raro para ellos.

-Bien Emily, tu escritorio te está esperando, Blake, Morgan y Reid pueden darte algún archivo para que empieces hoy. Así que todos a trabajar.

JJ y García cogieron a Emily cada una de un brazo, Morgan y Reid salieron detrás, seguidos de Hotch y Rossi. Blake se quedó sola en la sala de conferencias. Ellos la habían recuperado, y en apenas unos minutos, había notado el cambio de todos (sobre todo de Hotch), pero no podía dejar de pensar qué iba a pasar con ella a partir de ahora.

Continuará...

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Intentaré poner pronto el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez. Siento el retraso, no he podido ponerlo antes. Y gracias a Petit Nash por ayudarme a colgarlo, he tenido algún problemilla.

Capítulo 2

Emily llegó temprano al día siguiente. Quería ponerse al corriente de todo, adelantar cosas, y para eso quería hacerlo cuando todavia no hubiera nadie. Se quedó a unos metros de los escritorios, comtemplando el que había sido y volvía a ser su hogar. Suspiró y se acercó a su mesa.

El día anterior, antes de ir a ver a Hotch, había hablado ya con Strauss. Quería dejarlo todo en orden para ponerse a trabajar cuánto antes, y la mujer no había tenido ningún inconveniente con eso. Emily notó que estaba cambiada, como más... amable, y hasta se enterneció un poco, Recordó que sus amigos le habían hablado de la posible relación con Rossi, y eso la hizo sonreír al pensarlo.

Estaba tan enfrascada con unos archivos, que nos eschuchó llegar a Reid.

-Buenos días Emily. Te he traído un café -dijo el genio extendiendo el vaso hacia ella.

-Gracias Reid, eres un sol -Emily sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué has vuelto? No es que no me alegre, yo deseaba que volvieras, sólo que me parece raro -preguntó Reid bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Tienes razón, parece raro después de la lata que di diciendo que necesitaba irme ¿verdad? -ella soltó una carcajada-. En realidad, creo que ya sané todas mis heridas, al menos las mayores, y necesitaba estar con vosotros Spencer, no puedes imaginarte lo que os echaba de menos a todos. Y sé que vosotros a mi también -él asintió en silencio-. El trabajo era increíble, de verdad que si, pero mi familia está aquí -terminó con una sonrisa, que Reid correspondió.

Minutos después, Morgan llegó tarareando una canción.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está contento esta mañana -bromeó Emily.

-Es que las latinas mueven las caderas ricas ricas -Morgan movió las caderas haciendo reír a su compañera.

-Morgan, no necesitamos detalles, por favor -Reid apartó la mirada, ofendido. Emily se rió más fuerte.

Blake los observó desde lejos reir y suspiró.

-Buenos días -dijo sentándose en su mesa, al lado de Emily.

-Buenos días Blake -dijeron al unísono Morgan y Reid.

-Buenos días Álex -respondió Emily sonriendo. Blake le devolvió la sonrisa.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Reid y Morgan decidieron ir a comer una hamburguesa, y se fueron temprano. Rossi y Hotch salieron juntos, y nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada que cruzó con Emily. Al cabo de pocos minutos, JJ y García aparecieron por allí.

-Emily, vámonos, tienes mucho que contarnos -García casi la arrancó de la silla.

-Vale, vale, ¿pero dónde vamos?

-A un indio que han abierto cerca de aquí -respondió JJ cogiendo a su amiga del brazo.

-Mmm, me encanta la comida india -se dio la vuelta-. Álex, ¿no vienes con nosotras? -García y JJ cruzaron una mirada,

-Ehh, no, voy a terminar unas cosas y comeré cualquier cosa de la cafetería de abajo. Gracias Emily, pasarlo bien -Álex se obligó a sonreír.

-Está bien, como quieras -se volvió de nuevo hacía sus amigas-. Está bien chicas, vamos a pasarlo bien.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Las chicas reían divertidas mientras disfrutaban de la comida, Emily les contó todo sobre Londres, sobre su trabajo en la Interpol, y sobre todo lo que sus amigas querían saber, hasta que JJ preguntó lo que ella esperaba que no hiciera.

-Por cierto Em, ¿qué pasa con Hotch? -preguntó JJ inocentemente.

-¿Con Hotch? Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? -Emily se hizo la tonta.

-Vamos Emily, que no somos idiotas, que ayer saltaban chispas entre vosotros, chispas buenas, de esas que... -JJ y Prentiss miraron a García, que se calló enseguida-. Tú me entiendes.

-No pasa nada, somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, y me echaba de menos igual que el resto, eso es todo. Vámonos, se está haciendo tarde -Emily se levantó dejando a sus dos amigas perpejlas.

Cuando Emily volvió a la oficina, se encontró a Blake exactamente en el mismo sitio dónde la había dejado. Tenía el envase de una ensalada encima de la mesa.

-¿Sólo has comido una ensalada? -preguntó extrañada.

-Una ensalada y un sandwich de pollo, no tengo demasiada hambre últimamente -Blake levantó la cabeza del archivo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Estás a dieta?.

-No -respondió secamente.

-Álex escucha -sabía lo que quería decir, pero no cómo decirlo-. Tal vez te parezca que los chicos te estén dando de lado ahora, pero no es así, sólo que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido -Emily sonrió un poco incómoda.

-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

Antes de que Emily pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono de Álex empezó a sonar. Ella miró el identificador de llamadas, y cortó la llamada. Prentiss la miró extrañada.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí -respondió simplemente.

En ese momento, llegaron Morgan y Reid, y los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar. Emily miró de reojo a Álex, y la notó inquieta, pero decidió dejarlo así, al menos de momento.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Era tarde y ya se habían ido todos. Dejó el último archivo en la bandeja de archivos terminados y se estiró en la silla. Había sido un día duro. Apenas se había levantado de su sitio, y le dolía todo, pero llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía, tampoco era muy halagueño...y ahora eso. Tal vez se lo debía contar a alguien, aunque bien mirado, ella solita se había metido en eso, y ella solita iba a salir. Para algo era agente federal ¿no?

Se levantó, cogió el bolso, y la taza vacía de café y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando entró, se quedó petrificada. Aaron Hotchnner estaba besando apasionadamente a Emily Prentiss, y ya la habían visto.

-Perdón, yo...sólo venía..., quería... lo siento -Blake dejó la taza dónde pudo y salió de la cocina.

-Blake-gritó Hotch.

-Álex -Emily alcanzó a su compañera antes de que saliera -. Por favor, nadie puede enterarse de esto.

-Claro, yo...yo no he visto nada, no os preocupéis -dijo Blake visiblemente nerviosa, mirándolos alternativamente.

-Gracias, en algún momento -Emily miró a Hotch-. pronto, se lo contaremos al resto, pero ahora es importante que nadie lo sepa.

-Por supuesto, sé guardar secretos -murmuró Álex-. Buenas noches-. y salió, dejando de nuevo solos a Hotch y Emily.

-¿Crees que dirá algo? -preguntó Emily abrazando a Hotch.

-No, todos son adultos, pero me tienen miedo -Emily escondió su gran sonrisa en el hombro de Hotch.

CMCMCMCMCM

¿Y bien? Qué os ha parecido?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Ocho meses antes_

_El tiempo era demasiado cálido todavía para finales de Octubre, así que Hotch se había dejado la chaqueta en el hotel. Había quedado con ella en la puerta Norte de Central Park, a sólo una manzana del museo dónde trabajaba Beth. Hacía tan sólo un mes que ella se había mudado a Nueva York, y todavía tenía el apartamento patas arriba, así que Hotch se había alojado en un pequeño y acogedor hotel cerca de allí. _

_Estaba anocheciendo, pero todavía había luz suficiente para un paseo por el parque, asi que Aaron pensó en proponérselo a Beth en cuánto la viera. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no la oyó llegar._

_-Aaron -murmuró Beth, a tan sólo unos metros de él._

_-Beth, cariño -en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa._

_Se abrazaron y besaron durante unos instantes y después entraron en el parque. Hotch notó a Beth demasiado callada._

_-Beth, ¿va todo bien? -dijo cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hacía un banco. _

_-Verás Aaron -empezó Beth- eres maravilloso, de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, sé que suena a cliché, pero es cierto, y me hubiera encantado seguir con esto, pero no puedo, ya no, sólo nos haríamos más daño -bajó la cabeza y soltó la mano de Hotch._

_-¿Me...me estás dejando?_

_-He conocido a alguien, Aaron -murmró Beth._

_Hotch necesitó unos instantes para procesar lo que acababa de oír. Él, que lo había dado todo por esa relación, estaba siendo abandonado por la mujer de la que creía que estaba enamorado. _

_-Lo siento de veras Aaron, no era mi intención hacerte daño -susurró Beth poniéndose de pie._

_-Ahora ya no importa -dijo Hotch imitándola._

_Hicieron el camino de regreso en silencio, y a cierta distancia. Al llegar a la entrada, Beth miró a los ojos a Hotch y le cogió la mano con cariño._

_-Perdóname Aaron, pero es lo mejor para todos. Te deseo lo mejor -se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se dio la vuelta y se fue. _

_-Adiós Beth -susurró Hotch._

_Y allí se quedó, con sus sueños de futuro hechos añicos, mientras veía cómo la mujer que en el último año lo había sacado de la oscuridad lo volvía a hundir poco a poco en ella. _

_Dos meses después_

_Se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire y no sabía que hacer. Todo su mundo se había venido abajo, todo había cambiado desde hacía un tiempo, y él estaba cada vez más perdido. Soltó el bolígrafo y se acercó a la ventana. Allí lo encontró David un rato después. _

_-Espero que no estés pensando en tirarte -bromeó él. No obtuvo respuesta-. Aaron, no puedes seguir así. _

_-Ya nada tiene sentido -contestó Hotch._

_-Tal vez Beth no era la mujer adecuada Aaron._

_-Esto no es sólo por Beth, David, es...antes. Yo...estoy perdido desde antes -susurró él._

_David se acercó a su amigo, le agarró el brazo, y lo obligó a mirarlo._

_-Entonces, arreglálo. Tómate dos o tres semanas de vacaciones, viaja, piérdete, encuéntrate, pero vuelve. Te necesitamos Aaron -Rossi se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Hotch sólo con sus pensamientos. _

_Volvió a mirar por la ventana, y se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía razón. No podía seguir así. Sólo Jack lo hacía sonreír, su equipo estaba preocupado, estaba cada vez más encerrado en sí mismo y ya no quería seguir así. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer._

_CMCMCMCMCMCM_

_Se subió el cuello del abrigo un poco más para resguardarse del aire que soplaba. Era media tarde, pero según había oído, en esa ciudad siempre hacia frío, y no se equivocaban. _

_La había llamado el día anterior, en un impulso, y aunque se había sorprendido por la llamada, también se había alegrado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. No lo había querido ver antes, pero se había sorprendido pensando en ella bastante a menudo últimamente, y desde que se había ido, la había echado de menos. Y después de lo que le había dicho Dave...había decidido cogerse unos días y llamarla a ella. _

_No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba nervioso. No sabía qué le iba a decir, ni siquiera sabía con certeza qué estaba haciendo allí, sólo que era exactamente el único lugar dónde quería estar ahora mismo. Y con ella. Sólo con ella. _

_Sintió una suave caricia en el hombro y se dio la vuelta. Era ella. Tenía la punta de la nariz colorada, el pelo alboratado por el viento que había empezado a soplar y una bonita sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Hola Hotch, me alegro muchísimo de verte -Emily le dio un fuerte abrozo, que él correspondió._

_-Y yo a tí Emily, y yo a tí -la mantuvo entre sus brazos durante unos segundos más. _

_-¿Y qué te trae por Londres? Espero que no sea trabajo - ella no dejó de sonreir en ningún momento._

_-No, simplemente, necesitaba unas vacaciones, y...se me ocurrió venir a verte -respondió Hotch observándola detenidamente._

_Emily no dejaba de sonreír. Agarró a Hotch de la mano y empezó a andar calle abajo. Él la escuchaba sin escuchar, ahora lo sabía, había estado ciego, todo se había derrumbado cuando Emily se había ido, no antes ni después, no por Haley ni por Beth, sino por Emily. Ella era la que lo sostenía en pie, y ahora se daba cuenta. _

_Pararon en un semáforo, y se colocaron al final de la cola de gente que estaban esperando para cruzar. Emily seguía hablando, aunque Hotch en realidad no sabía de qué hablaba. Ella levantó un segundo la cabeza hacia él y sonrió. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Hotch, en un impulso, la besó. _

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Aqui un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Quiero daros las gracias por todos los reviews, espero que sigáis dejándolos, please. ¡Disfrutad!

Capítulo 4

Pasaba una hora desde el comienzo de la jornada, cuando Blake llegó a la oficina. No le apetecía nada enfrentarse a las posibles preguntas de Morgan, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que en cuánto la viera, y sobre todo, por las ojeras y lo pálida que estaba, empezaría a preguntar. Reid y Prentiss serían al menos un poco más discretos. Se acercó a su mesa y se sentó en silencio.

-Uy, qué cara traes, ¿demasiada juerga anoche Blake? -bromeó Morgan. Álex ni siquiera contestó.

-Déjala en paz Morgan -dijo Prentiss, mirándola de reojo.

-No he dicho nada malo, pero mira qué cara trae, eso es que no ha dormido mucho, y encima llega una hora tarde -Morgan siguió bromeando- ¿Has montado una fiesta en tu casa y no nos has invitado?

-Morgan...-advirtió Prentiss.

-Por cierto, siempre me he preguntado, ¿para qué más utiliza una lingüistia la lengua Álex? -preguntó Morgan riéndose.

-Para mandarte a la mierda, por ejemplo -Blake se levantó y se fue, sin nisiquiera mirar al agente.

-¿Pero habéis visto? ¿Y yo qué he dicho para que se ponga así?

-Te lo he dicho Derek, cállate -le dijo Emily.

-A veces no sabes distinguir las bromas -dijo Reid cogiendo un archivo, y hablando por primera vez.

-¿Yo? Si encima ahora la culpa de que esté amargada será mía -se defendió Morgan.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Morgan? Que te crees que todo el mundo tiene que seguirte siempre en tus bromas, y no es así. A veces, no estamos de humor para hacerlo, o no son graciosas, o simplemente, no nos da la gana seguirte, y a ti, no te entra eso en la cabeza. Madura un poquito Derek -Emily lo soltó todo de carrerilla, dejando a Morgan sin palabras.

Derek seguía en shock diez minutos después, cuando JJ y García se acercaron diciendo que tenían un caso. Todos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. Hotch entró un par de minutos después, y el silencio reinaba en la sala.

-¿Dónde está Blake? -preguntó sentándose.

-Estoy aquí -la agente entró y se sentó al lado de Rossi, evitando mirar a Morgan.

-Bien. García por favor -Hotch le indicó a la analista que empezara.

-Sí señor. En Seattle han aparecido cuatro cadáveres...

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Cuatro días después

El avión estaba en completo silencio. Había sido un caso bastante duro y no había terminado todo lo bien que hubieran querido, y todos necesitaban perderse en sus pensamientos. Morgan escuchaba música a todo volúmen con sus cascos, Rossi dormía justo a su lado pero al otro lado del pasillo, Reid y JJ jugaban a las cartas apenas susurrando lo necesario detrás de él. Blake estaba sola al fondo del avión, mirando por la ventana y dando vueltas compulsivamente a su alianza. Y Hotch y Prentiss estaban en el centro uno frente al otro, resistiendo las ganas de tocarse y besarse. No lo hacían, pero las miradas y sonrisas lo decían todo. JJ se levantó un momento, y ambos desviaron la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta de algo. Hotch observó entonces a Blake detenidamente. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje.

-_"¿Qué le pasa a Blake?"_

El teléfono de Emily vibró en su bolsillo y ella tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Al Hotch de antes nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso. Le pareció divertido.

-_"Supongo que saber nuestro secreto le pesa demasiado. Apenas me ha hablado estos cuatro días"_

Hotch esperó a que ella guardara su teléfono para sacar el suyo y leer su respuesta.

-_"Ni a ti ni a nadie. ¡Vamos Em, tiene que ser algo más!"_

_-"Morgan se metió el otro día con ella, quizás sea eso!"_

Hotch guardó el móvil y esperó unos segundos más. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que todos estaban ocupados, y al levantarse, rozó durante unos instantes el hombro de Emily. Ella sonrió. Luego se acercó donde estaba Blake.

-Hola -dijo al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Hola -respondió sin mirarlo.

-Bla...Álex ¿puedes mirarme un momento? -esperó un instante hasta que ella lo miró-. Sé que esto debería haber sido diferente. No lo teníamos planeado así, te lo aseguro. No era nuestra intención mantenerlo en secreto. Para nosotros también es difícil, son nuestros amigos y los estamos engañando. Pero aún así, no cambiaría nada. Emily es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, Álex. Tú me conoces desde hace algo más de un año, y sabes cómo estaba, hundido y perdido, y Emily me ha sacado del pozo. Me gusta todo de ella, su mirada, su sonrisa, cómo se aparta el pelo de los ojos. -hizo una pausa-. Lo que quiero decir, es que no puedo vivir sin ella -miró las manos de Álex, que seguían tocando su anillo- Sé que eres una de las que mejor me entiende -ella asintió en silencio, mirando sus manos también.

-Por eso fuiste a buscarla ¿no? -murmuró ella.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sabías desde hacía tiempo, pero no te diste cuenta hasta mucho después, de que la amabas, y fuiste a buscarla. Tuviste suerte de que ella sintiera lo mismo -dijo Álex bajando la mirada.

-No me perfiles, agente Blake -ambos sonrieron.

De repente, el móvil de ella empezó a sonar, y notó cómo se ponía tensa, pero Blake cortó la llamada. Hotch la miró extrañado.

-¿Va todo bien? -ella asintió-. Deberías contestar, sino no dejará de llamarte.

-No me apetece hablar -Blake volvió a desviar la mirada a la ventana.

-Álex, si necesitas...

-Lo sé, gracias -ella lo cortó.

Hotch se levantó, y antes de llegar a su asiento, volvió sobre sus pasos, y se inclinó sobre Álex.

-Por cierto, no le hagas caso a Morgan, a veces se pasa con las bromas -susurró. Blake sonrió tristemente.

Hotch regresó a su sitio, dónde Emily lo recibió con una sonrisa. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, queriendo saber si todo había ido bien, y él asintió. Ella le dio una amplia sonrisa y miró por la ventana. Volvió a mirar a Blake, que en ese momento, cortaba de nuevo la llamada en su teléfono. Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no iba a presionarla. Si necesitaba ayuda, se la daría. Notó que Emily se había quedado dormida, y pensó en todo lo que la amaba. Era todo para él, daría su vida por ella, y había llegado el momento que todo el mundo lo supiera.

CMCMCMCMCM

Una hora y media después, el avión aterrizaba en DC. Era tarde y todos estaban cansados, así que habían decidido irse directamente a casa. Hotch y Emily se quedaron los últimos al salir del avión, siempre intentando disimular. Hotch la miró disimuladamente, estaba despeinada y somnolienta y más bella cada segundo que pasaba para él. A Hotch se le ocurrió una idea.

-Esperad -todos se dieron la vuelta-. Ya que estamos casi en verano y hace tan buen tiempo, ¿qué os parece si organizamos una barbacoa para el Sábado?

-Genial, me apunto -dijo Morgan.

-En mi casa ¿no? -se adelantó Rossi riendo.

-Por supuesto, ¿dónde si no? -rio Hotch con él.

-Claro, yo también me apunto -dijo Emily cruzando una mirada con Hotch.

-Y yo -respondieron Blake y JJ al mismo tiempo.

-¿Reid? -preguntó Hotch-

-Claro -respondió el genio.

-Yo me encargo de decírselo mañana a García, por supuesto también dirá que sí -dijo Morgan volviendo a dirigirse a los coches.

-Perfecto -Hotch parecía satisfecho.

Antes de que Emily subiera al coche con David y Reid, la cogió del brazo y le susurró que sería el Sábado cuando lo dirían, cuando sus amigos supieran que eran una pareja. Ella simplemente asintió. Hotch se quedó viendo cómo el coche se alejaba, pensando en su amada, hasta que el grito de Morgan invitándolo a subir al coche lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Continuará...

¿Qué os ha parecido? El siguiente capítulo será la barbacoa, y ya sé cómo será, sólo me falta escribirlo. Espero hacerlo pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo, pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. Lo siento mucho. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 5

Eran las doce del Sábado cuando Emily llamó al timbre de la casa de Dave. Estaba nerviosa y no hacía más que retorcerse las manos. Una hora antes, la había llamado Hotch para ver cómo estaba, y habían quedado una vez más en que sí, en que esa tarde se lo dirían. Una sonriente García le abrió la puerta.

-¡Emily! Pasa, sólo faltas tú -le dijo dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

-Siento llegar tarde, había mucho tráfico -se justificó ella siguiendo a su amiga al jardín.

Todos parecían disfrutar de la velada. Morgan, Rossi y Hotch estaban en la barbacoa, haciendo la carne, Reid y Will charlaban un poco más allá, Álex y JJ hacían lo propio sentadas a la mesa y Henry y Jack correteaban por todo el jardín. Una verdadera familia, pensó sonriendo. ¡Cómo los había echado de menos en Londres! García salió de la cocina y le pasó una cerveza. Jack se acercó corriendo a ella, que hasta entonces no la había visto.

-¡Emily! Ya has llegado -el niño le dio un abrazo enorme, que ella correspondió.

-Sí, ¿te lo estás pasando bien, cariño?

-Sí, muy bien -Jack volvió a salir corriendo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Hotch por primera vez desde que había llegado, y una sonrisa se formó en su cara. No lo podía evitar, estaba enamorada. Todos se acercaron a saludar a Emily, y los grupos se dispersaron, sólo David se quedó vigilando la carne. Emily charlaba con las chicas, mientras cruzaba su mirada con la de Hotch todo el tiempo. Morgan se acercó a su jefe.

-Hey, ¿qué es eso que tienes tan oculto?

-¿Qué?

-Tu hijo no deja de decir que sabe un secreto de su papá -el color abandonó el rostro de Hotch, pero Morgan no se dio cuenta.

-Son cosas de niños Derek, no le hagas caso -y se fue antes de que preguntara algo más.

El día transcurría con tranquilidad, todos se lo estaban bien, y los niños correteaban de aquí para allá. Álex salió de la cocina cuando Jack se cruzó en su camino.

-Álex, ¿sabes una cosa? sé un secreto de papá, pero no puedo contarlo -el niño puso cara de misterio. Blake se agachó a su altura.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que los dos sabemos el mismo secreto -le dijo sonriendo. Jack abrió mucho los ojos de asombro.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo sabemos qué es el mismo sino podemos contarlo?

Álex iba a contestarle cuando oyeron la risa alegre de Emily cerca de ellos, que hablaba con Reid y Will, y sin saber muy bien cómo, el niño se dio cuenta de que Álex tenía razón. La agente sonrió y se llevó el dedo a la boca, haciendo el gesto de silencio.

-Shhhhh.

-Es un secreto, shhhhhh -Jack la imitó y salió corriendo.

Blake se estaba levantando cuando Emily se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada, los niños son un encanto, y mucho más inteligentes de lo que pensamos.

-¿No tienes hijos?

-No

Prentiss iba a preguntar algo más cuando Rossi anunció que la comida estaba lista, así que todos se dirigieron a la mesa para disfrutar de la barbacoa. Disfrutaron de la comida entre risas y confidencias, y aunque Emily y Hotch se habían sentado cada uno en un lado de la mesa, no apartaban la mirada uno del otro. Los nervios consumían a Emily, se acercaba el momento de decirles la verdad a sus amigos, y un gran agujero se abría en su estómago. Cuando todos estaban con el café, Hotch le hizo un gesto a Emily con la cabeza. Ella se levantó y desapareció dentro de la casa. Cinco minutos después, fue él el que entró. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Emily se había encerrado en la biblioteca, una de sus habitaciones favoritas en la casa de David. Allí la encontró Hotch, mirando una de las estanterías. Se acercó pòr detrás, la agarró por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

-¿Estás bien cariño? -le susurró al oído

-Nerviosa Aaron, estoy nerviosa -se dio la vuelta y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Son nuestra familia Em, nos apoyarán, ya lo verás -Hotch intentó tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, es sólo que...estoy nerviosa, eso es todo -Emily enterró su cara en el cuello de Hotch.

En el jardín, todos charlaban animadamente, hasta que Reid se dio cuenta que faltaban Hotch y Emily.

-Estarán dentro chico, no te preocupes -dijo Morgan.

-Hace un rato que se han ido -respòndió JJ sorprendida.

-Está bien, vamos a buscarlos -Dave se levantó y todos los siguieron.

Miraron en la cocina y en el salón, hasta que Reid propuso mirar en la biblioteca, sabía que a Emily le gustaba mucho. Abrieron la puerta y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Este es el secreto de papá! -gritó Jack lleno de alegría.

Emily y Hotch se besaban tumbados en el sofá, y se separaron inmediatamente cuando vieron a todos sus amigos mirarlos con la boca abierta. Después de un instante de silencio y caras de confusión, JJ y García corrieron a felicitar a su amiga, mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo con Hotch. Cuando Álex abrazó a Emily, ésta susurró un "gracias", sabía que su nueva amiga había sido discreta.

-¡Lo sabía! No podías mentirme Emily, no seré criminóloga, pero tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes? -preguntó García.

-Porque hace un par de semanas que estoy aquí y necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros, Penélope, sólo por eso -respondió Emily con cariño.

-¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? -quiso saber Reid.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a salir y os lo explicamos todo? -sugirió Hotch

-De acuerdo -Dave fue el primero en salir, y los demás lo siguieron.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, primero escuchando a Emily y Aaron, ahora sentados juntos y cogidos de la mano, y después riendo y disfrutando de la compañía de la gran familia en que se habían convertido.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Yacían abrazados en la cama, Emily apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Hotch, y su brazo alrededor de su cintura, temiendo que se escapara. Habían dejado a Jack en casa de Jessica de camino a casa, y tendrían el Domingo libre para ellos solos. Ahora recordaban divertidos cómo había sido la tarde.

-¿Y has visto la cara qué se les ha quedado a todos? ¡Era para haberles sacado una foto y colgarla en el pasillo! -rió Emily.

-¿Y qué me dices del grito de Jack? Tendré que decirle que en las cosas de mayores no hay que meterse -Hotch tampoco podía aguantar la risa.

-Claro que habría que haber visto también nuestras caras, ¡nos separamos como si quemáramos!

Hotch se puso serio de repente, y separó a Emily para tenerla justo enfrente. Le cogió la cara y le plantó un corto beso en los labios.

-Emily, sabes por todo lo que he pasado, lo mal que estaba hace unos meses, y el bien que me haces tú. Gracias a ti he vuelto a sonreir, tengo una razón para levantarme cada mañana y ahora soy feliz. Emily, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Aaron.

Emily lo besó con timidez al principio, y con avidez después, mientras él la volvía a tumbar en la cama, y ella pensaba que eso era lo que de verdad quería y hasta no había conseguido, una familia con la que compartir buenos momentos como los de ese día, y un hombre que la amara con cada poro de su piel.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, y dándole a Emily directamente en los ojos. La agente parpadeó un par de veces y los abrió lentamente. Hotch dormía a su lado. Su expresión era de completa tranquilidad, incluso podría decirse que de felicidad, lo que hizo sonreír a Emily. Intentó moverse lo menos posible para no desprtarlo, ya que Hotch la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Sin embargo, su amado se resistía a dejarla ir. Le costó un par de minutos y unos cuántos gemidos por parte de Hotch conseguir levantarse de la cama. Lo vio acurrucarse de nuevo y sonrió.

Se puso la camisa de Aaron, que estaba a los pies de la cama, y bajó hasta la cocina para hacer café. Pensó en lo afortunada que era. Tenía al hombre que había amado durante años, a su hijo, al que adoraba y tenía a su familia, sus amigos, los que nunca la fallarían. Había vuelto al FBI con la condición de que no hubiera problemas por su relación con Hotch, y Strauss y el Director habían estado de acuerdo. Era una buena agente y querían recuperarla.

Se tomó una taza de café dejándose envolver por el maravilloso aroma del líquido negro que tanto le gustaba, mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que haría. Sonrió con picardía, dejó la taza en el fregadero y corrió escaleras arriba.

Aaron estaba en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado quince minutos antes, así que se quitó la camisa y se metió en la cama junto a él. Empezó a besarle el cuello mientras con las yemas de los dedos le hacía cosquillas con dulzura en el pecho y en la barriga. Menos de treinta segundos después, Hotch estaba despierto.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, señorita? -preguntó somnoliento.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente -respondió Emily besándolo.- He hecho café, ¿quieres un poco?

-Te quiero a ti, aquí y ahora -fue la respuesta de Hotch, mientras se tumbaba encima de ella y la besaba.

Un par de horas después y una gran sesión de sexo, Hotch se levantó y preparó un gran desayuno tardío, que le llevó a Emily a la cama, que volvía a quedarse dormida. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y la besó en la frente.

-El desayuno ha llegado princesa.

-Mmmm, qué bien huele Aaron, gracias amor. -Cogió una tostada y le dio un mordisco-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Pues había pensado pasar un día como una pareja normal. Salir a pasear, comer por ahí, podemos ir al cine o de compras o lo que te apetezca. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encanta la idea -se inclinó y lo besó-. Voy a prepararme. ¡Recoge eso y haz la cama! -gritó desde el baño.

Hotch se rio con ganas haciendo lo que le decía. Se prepararon y treinta minutos después, salían por la puerta a su día normal. Pasearon por el centro de la ciudad, se mezclaron con el resto de la gente, iban cogidos de la mano, abrazados en algún momento, como cualquier pareja de enamorados. Comieron en un restaurante italiano, pequeñito, acogedor y romántico. Decidieron ir al cine, a ver una comedia romántica, y como dos adolescentes, se pasaron la mitad de la película comiéndose a besos. Después, comieron un helado y vieron algunas tiendas, y llegó la hora de recoger a Jack en casa de Jessica. Por el camino, pararon y encargaron una pizza para cenar, y a las ocho y media, estaban metidos en la cama, agotados.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso, cariño -susurró Emily acurrucándose junto a Hotch.

-Sí que lo ha sido Em, sí que lo ha sido -respondió Hotch besándola en la frente.- Ahora, a dormir, mañana vuelve a ser Lunes.

La respuesta de Emily fue un gemido inteligible, que hizo sonreír a Hotch. Se acomodó en la cama, abrazó a Emily y cerró los ojos, pensando que era un hombre con suerte de tener a esa mujer a su lado.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, y ya queda menos, probablemente uno o dos. Espero que os guste! Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews.

Capítulo 7

Había sido un buen fin de semana para Spencer Reid. Había visto un maratón de una de sus series favoritas "Doctor Who", se había leído un par de libros de su biblioteca particular, y había dormido ocho horas y media. Se había levantado de buen humor. Dejó su bandolera en el escritorio y se dirigió a la cocina por su primer café del día, pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar la voz asustada de Blake, que hablaba por teléfono.

-_"Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme, no volveremos a vernos, déjame en paz"_

Evidentemente, Reid no podía oír lo que decía el interlocutor de Álex, pero su compañera parecía disgustada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

_-"Es imposible, lo siento. No me llames más, y dile a Laura que tampoco lo haga, sino, llamaré a la policía"_

Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar y esconderse, Reid vio cómo se abrió la puerta.

-Reid, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Álex nerviosa.

-Café, quería café -respondió él rápidamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-El suficiente. ¿Qué está pasando Álex? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, todo va bien -dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-No me mientas Álex, algo te está pasando. ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Tienes problemas con alguien? Sabes que nosotros podemos ayudarte.

Por un momento, ella pensó en hacerlo, en contárselo todo, ya no aguantaba más, y no estaba segura de poder salir de eso ella sola, pero tampoco quería meter a su equipo en sus problemas. Y todo ¿por qué? ¿por ser demasiado buena o demasiado estúpida? Álex sabía que si James hubiera estado con ella nada de esto le hubiera pasado, lo necesitaba a su lado. Se sentía extremadamentente sola...

Levantó la mirada hacía Reid y decidió que no diría nada, que lo arreglaría sola sin implicar a su equipo.

-No ocurre nada Spencer, está todo bien -dijo con seguridad y con intención de irse.

-Álex...-él la cogió del brazo con suavidad, impidiendo que se marchara.

-Suéltame Reid -él lo hizo.- Por supuesto, confío en tu discreción.- él asintió.- Gracias.

Ella se fue, dejando a Reid pensativo. Sabía que algo le pasaba, que alguien la estaba presionando o algo parecido, y que necesitaba ayuda. Tenía que contárselo a Hotch, aunque le había prometido que no lo haría. Entró en la cocina y se sirvió el café. Esperaría unas horas, lo pensaría, y después, tal vez, se lo contaría a Hotch.

CMCMCMCM

Reid observó a Blake toda la mañana, parecía inquieta, aunque lo disimulaba bien. Ambos evitaban mirarse. Morgan y Emily no se dieron cuenta de nada.

A la hora de comer, Reid se disculpó con ellos diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer, que se quedaría a terminar. Sabía que Hotch llegaba antes que el resto, así que esperó a que volviera para hablar con él. Lo había decidido, le contaría todo lo que sabía.

Reid estaba sentado en su mesa cuando volvieron de comer, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su compañera cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho. Emily saludó a Hotch con la mano, y éste le devolvió el saludo, pero con una expresión muy seria en su cara.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hotch? -preguntó Emily.

-No lo sé -susurró Reid.

-Voy a ir a ver -dijo la agente.

Emily empezó a subir las escaleras, pero para su sopresa, Hotch salió de su despacho y llamó a Blake. Ella se quedó a mitad de camino, Álex perdió el color de su cara y Reid se hundió un poco más en su asiento.

-¿Has sido una chica mala Blake? -se burló Morgan.

-Déjame en paz -susurró dirigiéndose a la oficina de Hotch.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Hotch salió de su despacho, seguido de Álex. La agente iba cabizbaja, con la melena tapándole la cara. Hotch llamó al depacho de Rossi, y mandó a Morgan, Prentiss y Reid a la sala de conferencias. García y JJ venían de camino.

Álex se sentó alejada de todos, y Aaron le hizo un gesto a Emily para que se sentara cerca de ella. Todos estaban esperando a que alguien dijera algo, Reid evitaba la mirada de Hotch y Álex, y Morgan se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Bien, Álex tiene un problema y vamos a ayudarla -empezó Hotch. Todos prestaron atención.- Tiene un acosador.

-¿Qué? -el coro de voces de sus compañeros hizo que Blake levantara un poco la cabeza.

-En realidad es culpa mía -murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Rossi.

Emily se dio cuenta de que le costaba empezar, así que le apretó el brazo con cariño, dándole fuerza para comenzar.

-Hace un mes, se mudó una chica de unos veinticinco años a la casa de al lado. Parecía agradable, y me pidió que la ayudara con algunas cosas. Unos días después, fue su padre el que se mudó con ella. Me contaron que era viudo, y que se mudaba con ella para empezar una nueva vida. Todo parecía normal hasta que a Laura se le ocurrió que podía salir una noche a cenar con su padre. Les dije que era una mala idea, que estoy casada, que no salgo con nadie, ni siquiera a cenar, pero al final, lograron convencerme. No sé cómo no me di cuenta, soy agente federal, pero...-la voz de Álex se quebró, y Emily le apretó de nuevo el brazo, animándola a seguir.- Al final acepté, sólo era una cena con un vecino, para darle la bienvenida o algo así. Pero desde el día siguiente, empecé a recibir llamadas de los dos, que si se lo había pasado muy bien, que si teníamos que repetirlo...Al principio eran palabras amables, pero cuando empecé a negarme y a no coger el teléfono, Tom comenzó a amenazarme con hacerme daño, con contárselo a James, a decirme cosas...-Álex ahogó un sollozó, buscó la mano de Emily y la apretó, tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, evitando así mirar a sus compañeros.- Sin embargo, al minuto siguiente, volvía a ser el mismo, y me hablaba normal. Y Laura es igual o peor.

-¿Por qué no nos lo has contado antes? -preguntó Rossi con suavidad.

-No quería involucraros -murmuró.

-Son claramente dos psicópatas. García, quiero que busques información sobre Laura y Thomas Jackson -ordenó Hotch a la informática.

-Ahora mismo señor, voy por el portátil -dijo García saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Morgan.

-Tenderle una trampa -respondió Hotch.

García entró enseguida con el ordenador, y se puso manos a la obra. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Todos, excepto Emily y Álex, que no se movieron, se pusieron alrededor de ella.

-Lo tengo. Thomas Jackson, de 52 años, se casó con Martha Nellmal, hace 25 años, tuvieron una única hija, Laura. La chica lleva entrando en centros psiquiátricos desde hace 8 años, cuando tuvo un ataque de ira e intentó asesinar a su madre. En una de esas salidas, debió conseguirlo, matar a su madre, quiero decir, porque la mujer apareció golpeada hasta la muerte a una manzana de su casa.

-¿Y la vincularon con ella? -preguntó JJ.

-No, por lo visto el caso quedó sin resolver, no fueron capaces de averigüar quién mató a la mujer. Pero Thomas y Laura se mudaron a Montana,con la excusa de superar el dolor y esas cosas y seis meses después, ¡oh dios! esto ya no es una coincidencia, una mujer desapareció y apareció tres días después, había sido violada repetidas veces y golpeada salvajemente hasta la muerte.

-¿Encontraron al culpable? -quiso saber Morgan.

-No, e inmediatamente, nuestros acosadores se mudan Georgia, dónde se vuelve a repetir el mismo patrón. Nunca se los consigue vincular con las víctimas, pero ellos se mudan por si acaso. Y después de Georgia, terminan en...DC -todos miraron a Blake, que no había levantado la cabeza de la mesa en todo el rato.- Hay algo que es...perturbador. Todas las víctimas, incluída la madre, se parecen a ti, Álex -ella miró con tristeza a Penélope y apretó la mano de Emily.

-¿Saben qué perteneces al FBI? -preguntó Prentiss, que hasta entonces había estado callada.

-No, yo no se lo dije, no sé si lo han averigüado.

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente -habló Hotch.- Esperaremos a que vuelva a llamar, porque lo hará, entonces quedarás con él, en su casa, no te preocupes, llevarás un microfóno, y llegado el momento adecuado, entramos y lo arrestamos.

-¿Y cuándo será el momento adecuado? -quiso saber Blake.

-Tienes que aguantar un poco, Álex -Hotch vaciló al hablar.

-¿Aguantar un poco? ¿Entraréis cuando me haya hecho algo? -Álex lo miró con ojos suplicantes, y al cabo de unos instantes, Hotch desvió la mirada.

Se imaginaba lo doloroso que debía de resultarle a su subordinada toda esa situación, pero no tenían otra forma de detenerlos. Esperaba que todo pasara pronto, y Álex lo olvidara cuanto antes. Miró a Emily, que seguía sentada con ella, y se alegró de que no fuera ella la que estuviera viviendo todo eso. La voz de Reid lo hizo salir de sus vacilaciones.

-Cuando te llame, no aceptes la invitación inmediatamente -todos lo miraron.- Sospechará, siempre lo has rechazado, haz lo mismo al principio, y después un rato, acepta -Reid evitó mirar directamente a Blake a los ojos, y después, bajó la mirada.

-Vale -susurró ella.

Casi cómo si lo hubieran planeado, el teléfono de Álex empezó a sonar. Ella miró a Hotch, que les dijo a Morgan, JJ, Reid, García y Rossi que abandonaran la habitación. Álex respiró hondo, se aclaró la garganta y se levantó. Necesitaba moverse para mantener esa conversación. Miró a Hotch y Emily, que estaban junto a la puerta, y descolgó el teléfono.

-"¿Diga?"

-_"Álex, soy Tom, ¿cómo estás?"_

_-_"Ahh, Tom. Bien gracias, ¿y tú cómo estás?"

-_"Con muchas ganas de verte de nuevo, Álex. ¿Cuándo nos vemos?_

_-_"Ehhh, pues estoy muy ocupada, ya sabes, no creo que pueda. Te lo he dicho muchas veces" -Álex hablaba con indiferencia, cómo le había dicho Reid, pero con un ligero temblor en la voz, que esperaba que Tom no notara.

-_"¿Estás en casa?"_

-"No, sigo en la oficina, pero no creo que tarde mucho en volver"

-_"Perfecto, entonces te invito a cenar. Laura no está, estaremos solos, y después de cenar, podemos pasarlo bien" _-la voz del hombre cambió a un tono lúgubre, lo que hizo que Álex se estremeciera.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó sin ganas de saberlo.

-_"A ver una película o algo así. No te vuelvas a negar a verme Alexandra, ya te he dicho muchas veces lo que te puede pasar" - _Tom hablaba con un tono frío, y aunque Hotch y Emily no podían oírlo, se dieron cuenta por la cara de Blake que algo había cambiado. Hotch le hizo un gesto a su agente, indicándole que era el momento de aceptar su propuesta.

-"Está bien, iré a cenar contigo. Estaré allí en un par de horas"

-_"Estupendo, te estaré esperando. Ponte gupa Álex, será una gran noche"_

-"Claro. Adiós"

Álex colgó el teléfono y se desplomó en la silla más cercana. Se sentía despreciable, quería que todo eso pasara cuanto antes, pero a la vez no quería vivirlo. Respiró hondo varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Emily y Hotch se acercaron a ella.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Álex, ahora queda la parte más difícil, pero recuerda que no estarás sola, nosotros estaremos cerca -la animó Emily.

-Vale -susurró ella.

-Te dejaremos unos minutos a solas ¿de acuerdo? Después llamaremos a un equipo técnico para que te ponga un micrófono y elaboraremos la estrategia cerca de tu casa -le apretó suavemente el hombro y le indicó con la cabeza a Emily que saliera detrás de él.

Los dos entraron en el despacho de Hotch, y en cuanto cerró la puerta, Emily se abrazó a él. Necesitaba sentir su calor, sentirse segura. A él le pasaba lo mismo.

-No digas nada, sólo abrázame -susurró ella con la cara en su cuello.

Estuvieron así unos minutos más, pero tenían trabajo que hacer, y Aaron separó a Emily con desgana.

-Vete a buscar a Álex, yo iré a buscar al resto. Cuanto antes terminemos esto, mejor para todos.

Ella asintió, pero antes de salir, besó a Hotch con todas sus ganas. No quería separarse de él, pensaba en su compañera, en lo que le estaba pasando, y quería estar con Aaron a cada segundo. Hotch sonrió ante la mirada triste de Emily cuando cerró la puerta, porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensado, y a él le pasaba lo mismo. Se tocó los labios, que todavía tenían el cosquilleo del beso de Emily, pero enseguida se puso serio, tenían trabajo. Cogió el teléfono y deseó que todo saliera bien.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

¡Y...aquí está, el último capítulo de esta historia! Siento mucho el retraso, pero estuve de vacaciones, y la vuelta al trabajo ha sido un poco dura, jejeje. Quiero dedicar este último capítulo a Petit Nash y a , que han seguido fielmente la historia. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 8

La noche parecía tranquila, no se oía ningún ruido y la calle estaba desierta. Una furgoneta blanca, con publicidad de una lavandería, estaba aparcada al principio de la calle de Álex Blake.

Dentro, tres agentes del FBI intentaban elaborar una estrategia de ataque.

-Reid y JJ pasearán calle arriba, están a punto de llegar. Rossi y Morgan están ya en tu jardín, y Emily y yo estaremos aquí. Ahora te colocarán un micrófono. En menos de tres minutos llegaremos todos a la casa Álex ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Hotch, ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Puedo colocarle ya el micro? -preguntó el técnico.

-Claro -Hotch se levantó y se dio la vuelta, mientras Álex se desabrochaba la camisa.

-Todo saldrá bien, recuerda que estaremos escuchando todo, no estás sola Álex ¿vale? -Emily intentaba animarla.

-De acuerdo -intentó sonreír, pero sin éxito.

-Ya está -dijo el técnico. Hotch se volvió a dar la vuelta.

-Debes irte. Tienes quince minutos para cambiarte. Tu coche está un poco más allá. Nos vemos en un rato - Hotch sabía que Álex estaba nerviosa, así que intentó hablar con voz tranquila. Ella se levantó y asintió.

-Suerte amiga -Emily la abrazó con fuerza y Álex hizo lo mismo.

Blake salió de la furgoneta y se dirigió a su coche. Emily se volvió a sentar y suspiró. Hotch se acercó a ella y le besó la cabeza.

-Estará bien Em.

-Eso espero Aaron, eso espero.

CMCMCMCMCM

El aire entró lentamente en sus pulmones cuando Blake respiró hondo delante de la puerta de Thomas Jackson. Había cogido su coche al principio de la calle y lo había aparcado delante de su casa, había actuado como cualquier otro día, por si Tom estaba mirando por la ventana. Había entrado en casa y volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, pero no podía derrumbarse todavía. Tenía que vencerlos. Su equipo estaba allí para ayudarla. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, no tenía mucho tiempo. No podía ducharse, puesto que llevaba el micrófono, pero se aseó deprisa, se puso una camisa morada y una falda de tubo negra y se retocó el maquillaje y el peinado. Todo pensando en James, en cuanto lo amaba. Cogió el bolso y las llaves y bajó las escaleras. Antes de salir, fue hasta la cocina. Desde allí se veía el jardín. No veía a Morgan ni a Rossi, pero sabía que estaban protegiéndola. Les dio las gracias en silencio y se dirigió a la entrada.

Y aquí estaba, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora a punto de cavar su propia tumba. Pensó en James una vez más, respiró hondo, susurró un "allá voy" para que la oyeran por el micro y llamó al timbre. Al cabo de un instante, Tom abrió la puerta.

-¡Álex, estás preciosa, pasa! -el hombre la cogió por la cintura mientras la guiaba dentro, al tiempo que miraba de reojo a la mujer rubia y al hombre alto y joven que acababan de pasar enfrente de su casa.

Blake contuvo el aliento mientras Tom la llevaba hasta la sala, siempre con su mano en su espalda, recorriéndola suavemente por su columna vertebral. La sentó en el sofá y le pasó una copa de vino sentándose a su lado.

-La cena estará lista en cinco minutos. Espero que te guste la carne asada con patatas -dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Claro, me encanta. Y...¿dónde me dijiste que estaba Laura? -Álex se levantó de golpe, alejándose de Tom y paseándose por la sala.

-Ha salido a cenar con unos amigos -el hombre también se levantó.

-Qué pena, nos lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien los tres - Álex sonrió, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-Sí, es una pena, pero yo te prefiero para mí solo -Tom le susurró esto al oído, y la agente se estremeció-. Voy a por la cena, debe de estar lista -su tono volvió a cambiar a uno alegre y desapareció a la cocina.

-_Álex, intenta mostrarte un poco más...abierta hacia él -escuchó Blake la voz de Hotch por el pinganillo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que deje que me viole directamente? Así ya tenemos el trabajo hecho -susurró ella, intentado no alterarse demasiado._

_-No, por supuesto que no. Pero así podemos terminar antes y podrás salir de ahí -Hotch también susurraba._

Antes de que pudiera volver a contestar, Tom apareció por la puerta con la bandeja de la cena. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Álex sonrió.

-¡Qué bien huele! Está claro que eres un gran cocinero.

-Gracias. Pero primero pruébalo, y luego halágame -él se rio.

-Mmm, está buenísimo -volvió a sonreír, e intencionadamente, rozó su mano al dejar su copa de vino.

_En la furgoneta_

Hotch y Emily escuchaban en silencio todo lo que sucedía en la casa. El jefe de la UAC observaba de reojo a su novia, sentada a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. Sabía que Emily estaba molesta con él, por lo que le había pedido que hiciera a Álex, pero no tenía otra opción. Todos sabían exactamente lo que pretendía hacer ese hombre con Blake, y ellos estaban allí para evitarlo, pero si podían acelerar la detención, mejor que mejor.

Despacio y con cariño, le cogió la mano evitando que siguiera mordiéndose la uña. Le acarició la mano y esbozó una leve sonrisa, sintiendo cómo se relajaba. Emily simplemente lo miró, dejándolo hacer, pero sintiendo cómo la invadía el amor. Ninguno habló, el silencio inundaba el lugar, y a pesar de la situación de peligro, el amor flotaba en el aire. Los dos agentes cruzaban sus miradas cuando lo que escucharon por el pinganillo los dejó helados.

_En la casa_

Según la percepción de Álex Blake, el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio. Casi no había probado bocado, tenía el estómago cerrado y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Además, tenía que soportar las cada vez más descaradas insinuaciones de ese hombre. El tic que tenía en la pierna derecha, y el sonido de su tacón sobre el suelo la ponían nerviosa, aunque no lo podía evitar. Necesitaba que eso terminara ya.

-Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno -Thomas se acercó a ella por detrás de la silla y le susurró al oído. Blake se estremeció.

-Creo que deberíamos... -Blake empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la boca de Tom sobre la suya. Instintivamente, Álex apartó la cara.

-¡No te apartes, puta! -Tom le propinó un puñetazo que hizo que la cabeza de Álex rebotara contra la silla.

Ella intentó levantarse, pero el hombre la agarró del brazo, tirándola al suelo y arrastrándola. Le propinó una patada en el estómago, que dejó a la agente sin respiración. Tom la cogió del pelo y le estrelló la cabeza contra la pata de la mesa, mientras Álex pataleaba e intentaba librarse. Sintió cómo la sangre brotaba de la nariz, y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Por fin consiguió ponerse de pie, jadeando, dispuesta a pelear, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban solos en el salón.

-¡Vamos a matarla! -la voz de Laura y su mirada de loca hicieron que Álex se estremeciera.

-Espera, antes quiero divertirme un rato -Tom besó con lascivia el cuello de Blake, y ella le propinó un codazo en el estómago, lo que le valió otro golpe en las costillas a ella.

-Esto lo vas a pagar, puta -Laura la agarró del pelo y la arrastró escaleras abajo. Álex empezaba a preguntarse dónde diablos estaba su equipo.

_En la furgoneta_

Hotch y Emily se pusieron en alerta cuando escucharon la voz de Laura. Antes, y aunque estaban embobados mirándose, escuchaban atentos todo lo que ocurría. JJ le susurró a Hotch que esperaban su orden para entrar, pero él le dijo que no, que era demasiado pronto. Hasta que Laura apareció en escena. Cuando oyeron a Álex murmurar un "por favor, ya no aguanto más" mientras la joven la arrastraba por las escaleras, Hotch dio la orden que todos estaban esperando.

_En la casa_

La peor pesadilla de un agente federal era ser secuestrado y torturado, y la de Álex Blake se estaba haciendo realidad. Estaba tirada sobre el suelo del sótano de la casa de sus vecinos, con el cuerpo dolorido, y sabiendo que algo peor le iba a pasar. Sintió un instante de alivio al escuchar que su equipo iba ya en su ayuda, pero pasó enseguida cuando vio que Laura cogía una cuerda gruesa y un soplete.

-¿Sabes la de cosas que se pueden hacer con esto? -los ojos de Laura estaban inyectados en sangre.

-¡FBI!- el equipo entero entró en el sótano.

Laura y Thomas no se movieron, sabían que tarde o temprano los cogerían, y ese día había llegado. La joven soltó la cuerda y el soplete, y lentamente, ambos, levantaron sus manos en señal de derrota. Aunque la mirada de prepotencia y locura que les había acompañado a ambos desde el principio, seguía en su cara.

Emily y JJ fueron a ayudar a Álex, que se apoyó en sus amigas para ponerse en pie. Hotch, Morgan y Rossi se encargaron de detener a los sudes y Reid guió a los técnicos de las ambulancias para que ayudaran a su compañera. Afortunadamente, todo había terminado.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

El caos era evidente en la calle: ambulancias, coches de policía, agentes por todas partes, gente curiosa... lo normal en la escena de un crimen. Aunque en ésta no habían llegado a asesinar a nadie, el caos era el mismo. Los sudes estaban cada uno en un coche de policía, listos para llevarlos a la comisaría; y la víctima, la agente federal Álex Blake, era examinada en la parte de atrás de una ambulancia.

-¿Puede dejarme un segundo sola? -la voz de Álex salió en un susurro. El enfermero asintió, alejándose.

Álex sacó su teléfono del bolso que le había acercado Emily hacía sólo un instante, y marcó el número de James. Emily la observaba unos metros más allá, y cuando colgó el teléfono, se acercó a ella.

-¿Se lo has contado? -preguntó suavemente, imaginándose a quién había llamado.

-No, sólo le he dicho que en un caso he resultado levemente herida, nada más, lo cual no es del todo mentira ¿no? -Álex esbozó una triste sonrisa, mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas.

-Álex, según el enfermero, tienes tres costillas fracturadas, un esguince en la muñeca y muchas contusiones. No te vas a librar de ir al hospital -dijo Emily con cariño.

-Lo imaginaba -Blake bajó la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías contárselo. Al fin y al cabo es tu marido.

-Sí, creo que lo haré - ella sonrió tristemente.

-Perdón, tengo que seguir -el enfermero se acercó a ellas.

-Claro -Emily se levantó-. Enseguida vuelvo.

La morena se acercó a Hotch, que miraba cómo se iban los coches con los dos sudes. Cuando vio a Emily, sonrió.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó señalando con la cabeza hacia la ambulacia.

-Las heridas físicas sanarán pronto. Pero...creo que se siente sola.

-Sé lo que es mantener una relación a distancia -atrajo a Emily hacia él y se apartaron un poco, evitando que alguien los viera-. Afortunadamente, tú ya estás aquí -la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Te quiero Aaron -Emily sonrió a su novio.

-Y yo a ti cariño -él la abrazó dulcemente, olvidándose del ajetreo de su alrededor. Tras unos instantes, Hotch la separó y volvió a hablar-. Los sudes no sabían que Álex era agente federal. Se sorprendieron bastante cuando Morgan se lo dijo.

-Vaya, entonces esta vez no hicieron bien su trabajo -Emily sonrió-. Voy a decírselo a Álex -caminó unos pasos y luego volvió al lado de Hotch-. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que hay en la tierra Aaron, y me alegro de que me hayas elegido para estar contigo . Te amo -y sin dejarle hablar, se fue.

Hotch vio cómo la mujer a la que amaba se acercaba a la ambulacia y hablaba con su compañera. Emily lo era todo para él, la razón por la que vivía, y no se podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Vio cómo el resto del equipo se acercaban a Álex y Emily, y cómo su chica, decía algo que los hacía reír a todos. Así era Emily, en los malos momentos siempre intentaba que todos se sintieran mejor. Emily pasó su brazo por los hombros de Álex y le besó dulcemente en la sien. Otro rasgo que Hotch amaba de ella, amiga de sus amigos, allí estaba ella para apoyarlos en lo que fuera. Por eso y mucho más, Aaron Hotchnner amaba perdidamente a Emily Prentiss.

FIN


End file.
